


A Deal’s A Deal

by orphan_account



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, My First Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You’ve been friends with the Turtles ever since you began living in New York, and have had conflicting feelings about them. They each have their own charms, and all seem to take a keen interest in you, so what else were you suppose to do when they all came to you asking for something more?A deal’s a deal after all.
Relationships: Donatello (TMNT)/Leonardo (TMNT)/Michelangelo (TMNT)/Raphael (TMNT)/Reader, Donatello (TMNT)/Reader, Leo/Reader, Leonardo (TMNT)/Reader, Michelangelo (TMNT)/Reader, Raphael (TMNT)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	A Deal’s A Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Aaah hi! This is my first time even attempting to write smut so be patient haha. If you got requests, questions, etc. feel free to ask!

The streets of New York were busy and bustling as ever before, the charm of the city shining especially bright due to a huge festival going on for blocks and blocks. Lights were flashing playfully around the streets as people cheer and swayed to the strong beat of the music. The city had not felt more united in years as people gave in to their desires and whims. Many wore elaborate coustumes, selling various items, drinking exotic elixirs, as well as basking in the temporary joyous tone, and hanging desperately at the top of the rooftop was a boy who was used to being an outcast from society. He desperately wanted to go down and be apart of it all. Nothing was stopping him, not physically, but he knew his brothers wouldn’t approve of such nonsense.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” the soft call of his friend broke him out of his trace, glancing in her direction. He could of fired back ‘You must be looking in a mirror’, but the comment had not found its way out. Instead, he returned his gaze to the party below.

“I want to go down there.” He blurted, hands gripping onto the edge of the rooftop. He felt his friend slide a gentle hand onto his skin, which only reminded him of why he couldn’t go down there. Her hand was soft, small, and gentle, while his was large, green, and rough. His skin scaled over him like a mask, but he was very real, honing a strong, scarred shell that covered his torso and bright blue eyes that would put a cloudless summer sky to shame. He was a mutant, a freak, someone who would want to do terrible, inhumane thingd to him if he were to be found out. It wasn’t safe down there.

His friend wrapped her arms gently around his one, strumming her fingers gently up and down his biceps. She had done this so many times before, but even now it never ceased to make the young turtle putty in her hands. He could feel his stomach knot in thr same way it had many times before around her, mouth running dry as he looked out onto the city.

“We can have our own St. Lustros festival, just the five of us.” Her voice was gentle, yet confident. She was always a firm believer in granted him and his brothers the normalities she and many others took for granted, even if accommodations had to be made. She looked up at him with the same determined glow in her eyes thay she had the day she met them. She had a spark that could not be tamed, nor put out, and he absolutely loved that about her.

Her hands slid off of his arm as she stood tall, offering a hand to him. He gladly accepted, despite not really needing her help. They stood in unreputable silence before she spoke up, her voice barely above a whisper.

“We should go back to the lair, it’s getting late.”

But they didn’t move. Instead, the mutant boy found himself hesitantly reaching out for her, placing his hands carefully onto her hips. Her eyes flickered with curiosity and something else he couldn’t quite recognize.

“Mikey?” His name sounded heavenly on her lips, but he didn’t know what he was doing. It was as if his body was in auto-pilot mode and he couldn’t stop.

She found herself doing the same, hands hovering carefully over his plastron, tracing over stray scratches and scars until they rested on his shoulders. Their hearts raced one another as she silently begged him to lowever himself to her. Their breath ghosted onto the other’s lips, scared to close the distance in fear of everything changing.

But then it happened. It was as if something snapped, or something yanked a lever, cause within seconds their shy demeanor had melted away. He lifted her up into his arms and she reciprocated by locking her legs as tightly around him as possible, savoring him in any way she could. She found herself absentmindedly dawlding with his worn orange mask as his hands snaked venomously around her hips. 

The girl easily succumbed to his dominance as he took control of the kiss, teasing her bottom lips mercilessly until she let him in. She was shocked. She had known Mikey for what felt like forever, and if anything he was shy and flustered when it came to romance. She had seen what he was like when he was head over heels in love, but now she was experiencing it for herself and it was as if she had been told a lie her whole life. 

They finally parted, feet finally reconnecting with the ground as both parties heaved for breath. Mikey immediately let go, covering his mouth in shock. Did he seriously just do that? How had he ignored this for so long? What would this mean for their friendship?

She was confused, to say the least. Why her? When did this start? Where there any signs she should of recognized?

“Well... that was something.” Even though he was hiding behinf his hands, she could see his wide-stretch smile and ruddy cheeks, calming her nerves a bit.

“It sure was.” The words tripped off her tounge, finding herself mirroring his actions. Their eyes reconnected, as Mikey finally identified what he saw in her gaze earlier.

Love.

But love wasn’t easy. He knew, she had told him so many times before whenever he’d run off his mouth about a new girl he met, and it scared him.

“I want to do this again.” he wished he had a filter from his dumb brain to his even dumber mouth, but now all he could hope for was an answer.

“What do we tell the others?” Even now, her first concerns were for the team. Mikey pondered for a bit before responding.

“What they don’t know won’t hurt them.” This didn’t get a good reaction from her, immediately regretting his stupid choice of words. He tried to fix it.

“I-I mean, we don’t know if this will be like, a thing thing we have to worry about. Give it time.” She seemed to like that a bit better, inching herself towards him gradually.

“Deal?”

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know it ain’t smut but I gotta start off small lmao, have it be a gradual climb. Also, in the future most chapters will be written in second person, but I choose to write it like this due to the narrative focusing more on Mikey and his emotions rather than you. Sorry if you didn’t like it, just stay tuned for chapter 2 haha


End file.
